


Box of Kittens

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dildos, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, School Uniforms, You Filthy Heathens, here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Oikawa and Kunimi had an arrangement planned.A.K.A. Sequel to Stray Kittens.A.A.K.A. Tobio gets dicked down-
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: One-Shots! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Box of Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Should i make a series with just the sin-shots? For people to binge them?

Kunimi watched Kageyama, who nervously pulled at the edge of the skirt he was wearing.

See, when Kunimi last talked to Oikawa, they talked about potential set-ups, and Kunimi asked if Oikawa was interested in seeing Kageyama in anything in particular.

That’s where the skirt popped in.

“Kageyama!” Kunimi called, drawing his attention, “can you do a little twirl for me, kitten?”

Kageyama blushed before shyly looking down and obeying, yelping when he realized the skirt lifted a tad too high and revealed his ass stuffed two dildos and a lack of underwear. His hands scrambled to pat the skirt down, but looked up at Kunimi with a blush.

“Is this necessary?”

Kunimi regarded him for a second, “no, do you want to take it off?”

Kageyama shook his head but looked down nervously, “I just… I think I look dumb.”

Kunimi sighed and shook his head, motioning for Kageyama to come towards him, smiling when his order was obeyed immediately, “you look beautiful kitten. Now, want to put on the socks?”

“They squeeze my thighs, I don’t fit in them that well.”

Kunimi smiled, “that’s a good thing Kitten, it means you’re healthy and strong. Now hurry, Oikawa will be here soon and he wants to get in you right away.”

Kageyama stood up and shifted in place, moaning around the dildos, then running off to put the thigh-highs on to complete the school girl outfit.

Kunim got up to pick up his phone, which was ringing from the table.

“Is he ready?” Oikawa asked, right as Kunimi answered.

“Almost, do you want to come in?”

“Sleepy-Chan, you know me so well.”

Kunimi opened the door right as Kageyama came back down from his room, skirt revealing enough to show off exactly where the thigh highs squeezed, giving a bit of overflow.

Oikawa wolf whistled from the door, causing Kageyama to look up suddenly, red in the face. He stumbled a bit and hastily grabbed onto the wall, moaning as the toys shifted.

Kunimi and Oikawa smiled, closing the door. Kunimi spoke up, “so kitten, do you have something for your senpai?”

Kageyama moaned and stood up straight, knees shaking as he walked towards them. He stuttered out, “s-senpai I,” a moan interrupted him, “can you pl-plese fill me up-p?”

Kunim walked over to Kageyama, straightening him up and pressing down on his stomach with one hand while the other wrapped around his back to keep him, making him moan and stumble, eyes going out of focus briefly before landing on Oikawa’s amused smile.

“It seems like the kitten is already full, no?”

Kageyama moaned and shook his head, “no. Please, fill me with your cocks,” he was allowed to fall to his knees, hanging off of Oikawa’s pants and desperately looking up, “with your come please.”

Oikawa looked surprised, looking at Kunimi with pride, “you’ve taught him well.”

Oikawa watched as Kageyama waited for the answer, and carted his fingers through the surprisingly soft hair of his. He gripped and pulled gently, making Kageyama moan, and asked, “Kitten is a little cumslut then?”

“Yes, I am.”

Oikawa smiled, first down at Kageyama then up at Kunimi, “we shouldn’t keep him waiting then, should we?”

\----------------------------------

Kindaichi got a call while on his way home with Iwaizumi, frowning in confusion when he saw Kunimi’s name pop up. He answered it, not given the chance to say hi when he heard a delicious moan on the other side.

Iwaizumi heard it too, face coloring. He heard Kunimi’s voice next, “put headphones on and share them with Iwaizumi.”

Kindaichi followed the instructions as fast as he could, and handing one of the earbuds to Iwaizumi, who put it in.

Kunimi spoke again, “you just heard our kitten come for the first time tonight. He has been filled with one-” a groan interrupted from behind him- “two loads and we plan to make him come again while on call with you two.”

There was some shuffling and Oikawa’s smug voice sounded next, “we expect you to arrive like you normally would, do not arrive any earlier and do not stop walking unless necessary. Now, you’re going to listen to us fuck Tobio-Chan until he comes again.”

On their way home, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi listened to Kunimi fuck into Kageyama, groaning about how he was a good kitten and that two more cocks were on their way to fill him.

At one point, Oikawa joined in and started fucking with vigour, the slapping sounds audible over the phone. When the two arrived at the house, Kageyama moaned loudly. Kunimi opened the door for them then, dragging the two inside and closing it, leading them upstairs.

When they walked into the room, having thrown their stuff and clothes down along the way, they saw Kageyama bouncing on Oikawa’s cock. He was facing them, already looking fucked out.

Oikawa smiled, grabbed his face to hold him in place, and ground in  _ hard _ . Kageyama’s eyes crossed and he humped the air weekly as Oikawa filled him again.

Oikawa gently brought his face backwards to lean against his shoulder, Oikawa lifted Kageyama’s hips so he was no longer sitting on his cock. Kunimi helped pull his legs forward and spread them, Oikawa’s hand coming between them and spreading Kageyama’s hole.

Oikawa smiled at them, saying, “Sleepy-Chan, should we let them fuck our little Kitten with their dumb cocks?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip and groaned, and Kindaichi whimpered, both excited. Kunimi smiled, “yeah, sure, they were so very patient. Plus,” he looked down at Kageyama, who wasn’t moving and kept his legs open, staring at the two new arrivals and their cocks, “our Kitten is being so good.”

Kageyama moaned, but otherwise not moving. Oikawa leaned down, nipping at his ear and lowly asking, “what do you say Kitten? Can they stick their fat cocks in you? Fuck you until they come in you? Let’s say twice each? Can they?”

“Yes senpai, can they please? I want to feel them.”

“At the same time?”

The three in question moaned, Kageyama not getting a break as Oikawa slipped two of his fingers in and playing with his prostate.

“Sleepy-Chan, decide who gets to go first.”

Kunimi looked at both of them, allowing Kindaichi to approach first. Kindaichi took place between Kageyama’s legs, groaning at the sight of Oikawa’s fingers spreading Kageyama open. 

“Go on, stick your dumb cock in him, give him pleasure.”

Kindaichi moaned again, sliding his cock in, Kageyama moaning. Oikawa smiled down at Kageyama and looked up at Kindaichi, “good job, giving our Kitten pleasure. Go ahead, fuck him.”

Kindaichi moaned and started a moderate pace, Kageyama moaning in Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa urged Kindaichi, “faster, he likes it rough, remember? He wants your cock so bad, wants all your come in him.”

Kindaichi moaned and picked up the pace, eventually slamming into him repeatedly. Kageyama was arching, face going slack with pleasure and eyes remaining unfocused.

Kageyama came, prompting Kindaichi to slow down. Kunimi grabbed his hair, tilting his head and saying into his ear, “keep going, our kitten likes it.”

Kindaichi nodded and picked his pace back up, eventually slamming deep and coming. When Kindaichi went to pull out, Oikawa stopped him, saying “one more.”

Kunimi and Oikawa rearranged Kageyama and Kindaichi, so that Kageyama was sitting on Kindaichi’s cock, facing him as Kindaichi leaned against the headboard. That’s where Iwaizumi joined them, entering when Oikawa told him to.

The three were moaning, Kageyama leaned against Kindaichi’s shoulder, panting. Before they started again, Kunimi walked over to where ageyama’s face was.

“Color Kitten?”

“Green.”

Kunimi nodded at Oikawa, who smiled down at Iwaizumi. “Go on, show this Kitten how good it feels to be fucked by your thick, dumb cock.”

Iwaizumi groaned, starting to fuck into Kageyama, sliding against Kindaichi. The three were moaning, Kindaichi eventually coming inside, alongside Iwaizumi’s first load.

Once he was removed, Kageyama was laid on his back, Iwaizumi gripped his thighs and fucked as deep as he could, coming. Kunimi tsked, walking up. “Iwaizumi-San, the kitten never came again, we need you to fuck him until he does.”

Iwaizumi groaned, resting a bit before he felt Oikawa slip a lubed finger into  _ his _ hole. Iwaizumi moaned and clenched around the digit, starting up the pace and fucking into Kageyama, fucking himself on Oikawa’s finger. When Oikawa added a second, he moaned and went harder, grinding into Kageyama, who was cross eyed and drooling, hair messy and polled around his head like a crown.

Kunimi leaned next to Kageyama, “why don’t you beg Kitten? He’s doing so well fucking you, you should ask kindly for his come.”

Kageyama moaned, eyes closing before reopening and focused on Iwaizumi’s face, to the best of his abilities. “Please Senpai, fill me with your come, make me take it- please-”

Kageyama’s eyes rolled back as Iwaizumi ground as deep as he could, both of them coming at the same time. Kageyama passing out soon after.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama woke up leaning against Kunimi’s chest, Oikawa at his back, arm wrapped around his waist.

“How are you feeling?” Kageyama turned his head to Iwaizumi, standing in all his naked glory.

Kageyama looked around him, seeing Kunimi and Oikawa, glancing at Iwaizumi with a confused glance.

“Kindaichi fell off the bed and I’m too tired to move him.”

Kageyama snorted, snuggling back into Oikawa and Kunimi’s arms. “Tired and warm, goodnight.”

Kageyama heard Iwaizumi laugh, and Oikawa chuckle, then he fell back to sleep.

Wanna join a [Discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) full of cool writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSalties#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
